Apariencias
by tbornotb
Summary: Una conferecnia lejos de Princeton cambiará la vida y sentimientos de House y Cameron para siempre. Rating M sólo por seguridad. NO soy dueña de House, si así fuera jamás de los jamases existiría el huddy.
1. Chapter 1

AMANECER

Estaba decidido, le haría caso a su amigo, y decidió que quizás no saldría todo mal con la decana, quizás sería la única que eventualmente lo soportaría.

Lento, pero seguro le dijo a Wilson, demasiado tiempo solo y siendo un miserable no iban a irse de un día para otro sólo porque había decidido intentarlo con la decana, mal que mal si las cosas no resultaban realmente sería desastroso, y por si fuera poco ella ponía en riesgo su trabajo y con eso también peligraba el de él.

El problema al estar cerca de ella era podía significar que lo dejara actuar a sus anchas o que no se pudiera negar a cumplir los compromisos que tenía el hospital.

Por eso cuando Cuddy le dijo que debía ir a una conferencia a Nueva York a pesar de sus pocas ganas de asistir a ese tipo de cosas, terminó aceptando, y acto seguido se apareció en la oficina de Wilson para decirle que ahora por su culpa no podría decirle que no a Cuddy y en venganza le quitó toda la comida que el oncólogo tenía encima de su escritorio.

Debería ir a Nueva York, solo, por toda una semana a una conferencia con médicos aburridos.

**************************************************************************

No podía negar que uno de los últimos casos en el que había participado había hecho mella en ella, tanto el paciente como las palabras de House la determinaron a tomar esa decisión, estaba segura que era la correcta.

No era justo para Chase que no le diera espacio, no pedía nada grandioso ni extraordinario. Era solo un cajón y algo más de tiempo. Al fin y al cabo llevaban casi dos años juntos.

Estaba bien con él, debía perder el miedo a comprometerse sólo porque podía perder.

Quizás no sería mala idea ir a terapia, y resolver de una vez por todas la muerte de su esposo. Y se avocó a eso dos días a la semana, y después de mucho tiempo se permitió abrir su corazón y superar la perdida.

Sólo que no todo iba a quedar resuelto.

Había cosas que prefirió ni siquiera sacar a la superficie, el problema era que tenía nombre y apellido.

Y justo por esa época se enteró de la conferencia dictada en Nueva York, le pidió a Cuddy ser incluida, pero la decana se negó, no podía darse el lujo de perder a la jefa de urgencias y además ya tenía lleno todos los cupos, pero a veces el destino tiene una manera extraña de cumplirse y a pocos días del evento uno de los médicos que debía asistir enfermó.

Se iría a una conferencia a Nueva York, una semana días que además le servirían para pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-1-**_

Lo último que ambos pensaron era que se encontrarían en la gran manzana, Cuddy por alguna razón que ignoraban no les dijo que estarían juntos allá. Habían viajado en forma separada, pero al momento de registrarse en el hotel se encontraron, preguntándose mutuamente que hacían allí.

Era simple. Conferencia médica en la cuidad.

Sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso, así que el botones mató dos pájaros de un tiro. Subieron en ascensor

-veo que sigues sin discutir con Cuddy- dijo Cameron sin mirarlo

-¿qué quieres decir?- la miro curioso

-estás aquí, y más encima solo, ni siquiera Wilson ha venido, estás perdiendo facultades House.-al escuchar las palabras de Cameron golpeó el bastón contra el suelo, y se maldijo ella tenía razón, debía decir algo y debía ser algo mordaz.

-ah sí, pues tu también has venido sola, no veo ninguna hormiga australiana siguiendo tus pasos.- trato de sonar lo más sarcástico que pudo, pero la verdad es que más bien se sintió idiota.

-Chase no me controla y tampoco lo tengo pegado a mis talones a donde voy…, él sabe que deseaba venir a esta conferencia, se ha quedado en su casa.- justo en ese momento el ascensor llego a la planta- No se moleste- dijo dirigiéndose al botones y tomando su maleta al tiempo que le daba alguna propina- le aseguro que él necesita más ayuda que yo- señaló a House y justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió una Cameron airosa.

No le quedó más remedio que resignarse, pero no dejo de esbozar una leve sonrisa, ahora tendría a alguien a quien molestar durante esos días.

_***********************************************************************_

El problema fue que durante las conferencias era poco lo que podía acerarse a ella, casi siempre se encontraba entre otros médicos y era bastante evidente que la imagen de Cameron llamaba a atención, mal que mal era una mujer inteligente y además increíblemente hermosa.

Una obra de arte, así le había llamado cuando la contrató, pero terminó siendo su mejor alumna. Quizás no era tan brillante como Foreman o no tenía el don de adulador de Chase.

Ella era diferente, había aprendido más que nadie a su lado, y no sólo a ser un buen médico, sino que además a usar todos los medios a su alcance para tratar a un paciente sin perder su esencia, sin perder de vista lo importante, su sentido ético seguía intacto, al igual que su constante preocupación por los demás.

Una de las noches ella había quedado con el doctor Weiss en el lobby del hotel. Sin embargo cuando se encontraba allí le avisaron que el Dr. Weiss se retrasaría no más de 15 minutos, por lo que decidió esperarlo.

Cuando House bajo al bar del hotel se encontró con que ella estaba allí sentada.

Se sorprendió, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acercarse.

Sintió sus inconfundibles pasos llegar hasta ella. Lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿qué estas tomando?- preguntó buscando el vaso

-nada

-nada. Vienes a un bar a tomar nada- dijo mientras se sentaba y llamaba al camarero y pedía por un whisky

- estoy esperando a alguien - dijo seca

-ya dejaste a Chase... si estás buscado diversión…

-no- sabía lo que el nefrólogo iba a sugerir y lo paró en seco

-no buscas diversión o no has dejado al australiano

-no creo que eso te interese-se removió inquieta en su asiento

-evades-dio un sorbo al whisky. – eso es interesante.

-no estoy evadiendo nada- lo miro duramente

- sí sigues con Chase, pero no te has comprometido, -hablaba más para sí mismo - y ¿cuántos años son?- se quedó pensativo- dos, tres… significa que alguien tiene problemas de compromiso, y si eres tú, sería realmente…

-porque no mejor hablamos de Cuddy y de ti, ¿qué tal les va?- lo interrumpió

-deberías dejarlo – hizo caso omiso a la pregunta de Cameron- Nunca le permitirás entrar en tu vida. Acéptalo, no está necesitado.

-y que hay de ti, Cuddy te inyecta morfina a cambio de sexo- la dureza de las palabras de Cameron le sorprendieron y la miró extrañado.

-¿a quién esperas si no estás tomando nada?- dijo cambiando el tema

-estoy esperando al Dr. Weiss, me dijeron que…-observó su reloj

-ya entiendo, como Chase no está tan necesitado puedes salir con otros hombres, buscando tu próximo caso de caridad… empiezas a parecerte a Wilson.

- es trabajo - lo fulminó con la mirada

-es trabajo- dijo imitando su voz

-House – una voz su espalda lo interrumpió- Gusto de poder saludarlo- un hombre alto, ojos azules de unos 45 años, con unas incipientes canas a los costados le estiró la mano.

-Weiss- dijo sin corresponder al gesto.

-Dr. Cameron, ¿nos vamos? – Hizo un ademán con la mano para dejarla pasar y Cameron se levantó

- House – se despidió, pero el nefrólogo no respondió, es más ni siquiera lo miró.

Y vio a los dos médicos con rumbo indefinido.


	3. Chapter 3

**-2-**

Verla con Weiss le intrigó, era como aquellos niños que no les interesa una cosa hasta que ve a otro tomarla.

Weiss era peligroso. Tenía su reputación, y una cierta intranquilidad se le instaló en el pecho. Y al mismo tiempo pensó que a él no debería importarle, Cuddy le esperaba en Princeton, y a ella Chase.

Pero su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Cameron y aquella cita, ¿era una cita de trabajo como le había dicho? ¿o había algo más? Le costaba imaginar a Cameron engañando a Chase, por lo que optó por creerle. Pero si había sido una cita de trabajo, ¿acaso se iría del hospital para trabajar con él?, y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Chase la dejaría?.

Quizás con un poco de suerte el australiano se marcharía con ella.

Le costó 100 dólares que lo mantuvieran informado sobre los movimientos de Cameron, por eso esa noche de viernes sabía que ella estaría en su habitación.

Su curiosidad en ese momento podía más que su razón, y no se le ocurrió mejor excusa para ir hasta su habitación que asaltar su minibar ya que Cuddy le habría restringido todos gastos extras.

Ella ya estaba en pijama y no tenía ninguna intención de dormir, se había dado un baño y se disponía a revisar sus notas y avisarle a Chase que regresaría al día siguiente.

Y justo se disponía a tomar su ordenador cuando escucho los golpes contra la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando abrió lo encontró de pie con el bastón en alto dispuesto a seguir golpeando.

Entró sin ser invitado y se fue derecho al minibar.

-¿qué haces?-pregunto intrigada con un gesto de resignación en la cara y cerrando la puerta

-robo tu ración de licor-la miró con uno de las pequeñas botellas de licor en la mano

-supongo que la tuya se acabo y Cuddy te ha cortado los recursos para pedir servicio a la habitación. Deberías gastara de tu propio dinero- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-ya sabes, me quedé sin dinero anoche, ¡las putas son caras en Nueva York!, y como Wilson no vino me he quedado sin proveedor... Puedes acompañarme si quieres.-dijo mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

Cameron trató calmarse, sabía que House no se iría fácilmente, tomó aire y sacó un soda mientras se sentaba a su lado

- ¿una soda?, eres una aburrida

-una soda está bien, te he permitido quedarte, ahora me puedes decir de qué quieres conversar- al momento que se sentaba frente a él.

-de nada- ella sonrió, evadiendo como siempre, hablar sin hablar, ese era Gregory House.

-no era una cita…lo de Weiss era trabajo.- le soltó sin más

-no te he preguntado- desvió la vista de ella, sin duda el tema le tenía intrigado

-pero quieres hacerlo- insistió

-no me interesa- trato de sonar indiferente, al tiempo paseaba la vista por toda la habitación.  
-creo que tres años trabajando para ti me han dado una buena idea de saber cuando estás intrigado por algo y no lo preguntas directamente.

-aguafiestas- dijo haciendo una mueca-… y bien ¿me lo vas a contar?- levantó las cejas esperando una respuesta por parte de la inmunóloga.

- no hay mucho que contar, hemos hablado sobre algunos artículos que ha escrito, tiene uno interesante sobre el sistema inmunológico en algunos pacientes con cáncer, además quería saber sobre mi experiencia en el departamento de diagnóstico.

-¿te irás con él?- dijo en tono despreocupado

-¿por qué lo preguntas?

-porque supongo que a Chase no le hará gracia que lo dejes por un médico con menos pelo que él, que además es mayor, inteligente, y sexy- dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-yo no dejaré a nadie, y no me iré a trabajar con Weiss

-esas son buenas noticias para él, y también para Cuddy. Su mejor jefa de urgencias no se irá a ningún sitio.- dio un sorbo a la botella que tenía en las manos

-¿seguro que son buenas noticias sólo para ellos dos, House?

Se quedó en silencio, no supo que responder, se preguntaba si su persistencia había abierto un terreno pantanoso para ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de reojo, él no tenía muy claro que responder y era mejor no hacerlo, y ella no sabía si quería escuchar una respuesta, no importaba cual fuera, si positiva o negativa.

-Weiss me preguntó por qué ya no trabajaba para ti – él la miró curioso - Le dije que había renunciado, que había aprendido todo lo que podía – le dio un sorbo a la soda

-le contaste que renunciaste dos veces.- le soltó tratando de picarla, mientras daba otro trago a su whisky.

-sabes, me siento bastante ridícula de haber actuado así… la primera vez que renuncié- esbozó una leve sonrisa y levanto la vista al techo

- lo fue- tenía la vista fija en el suelo, la levantó – Pero fue honesto, no creas que no entendí porque lo hacías.

-siempre me he preguntado porque no tomaste mi mano… sé que eres grosero, pero... –se quedó en suspenso esperando que él dijera algo

- no lo sé, quizás… -dijo inflando las mejillas

-pero luego cuando te vi parado frente a mi puerta pidiendo que volviera contigo, no pude evitar reírme cuando te fuiste- fijo la vista al frente como recordando aquel momento

- ¿te reíste de mí?-la miro con curiosidad

-no, claro que no, pero vamos… el imperturbable Gregory House fue a mi casa a rogarme que volviera con él.-se rió

-no fui a rogarte, eras buen médico, ya te lo dije aquella vez…

-y también dijiste que yo te centraba y te ponía en tu lugar… supongo que nadie hace eso ahora ¿verdad?- se cruzó de brazos.

-no te preocupes, me siento bastante bien así. Es liberador en realidad, al menos ahora no tengo tu incesante voz diciéndome que no puedo hacer esto o lo otro porque es poco ético. – dijo tratando de sonar sarcástico.

-aunque… debo admitir que admiré que hicieras lo correcto, siempre lo he hecho- y mientras terminaba aquella frase sin querer se sintió vulnerable y él simplemente sonrió mirándola.

_**-6-**_

Jamás se imaginó que terminaría confesándole que le había gustado verlo allí parado frente a su puerta, pidiéndole que volviera.

Y él jamás pensó después de tantos años había cosa que no tenían respuesta, no una respuesta que pudiera verbalizarse, sabía que, cuando años atrás la había visto allí frente a él con la mano estirada, no pudo responder porque quizás de hacerlo simplemente no habría sido capaz de soltarla.

Y eso sería aceptar que ella era importante. Que siempre ha sido importante.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual aún no tenía respuesta.

Y por la misma razón sus pasos lo habían guiado a esa habitación esa noche, no sólo la curiosidad.

Lo mejor y más conveniente era mantener la conversación lejos de allí, por muy difícil que fuera.

-¿sobre qué casos le contaste a "lloro-mientras-mi-paciente-muere"?- hizo el gesto con los dedos

-¿por qué le llamas así?

-porque alguna vez te dije que él llora con los pacientes mientras mueren- rodo los ojos.

-cierto recuerdo la ocasión que me contaste sobre ello- levantó una ceja.

House le había contado aquello la vez que lo besó, cuando le presentó la carta de renuncia.

- Le conté sobre la paciente que tenía cáncer y un coágulo en el cerebro, aquella a la que se te ocurrió hacerle una autopsia.

-ja la recuerdo, supongo que ya debe estar muerta- Cameron lo fulminó con la mirada, aquella niña había sido bastante especial además ella había escrito un artículo sobre eso- no me mires así, le prometí a Wilson sólo un año más de vida y eso fue… soy malos para las matemáticas, pero estoy seguro que ya pasó.

-también le conté que tuviste problemas con la justicia y que casi caes preso- dijo enojada

-no tenías derecho a contarle…-endureció el tono de su voz

-se lo conté porque le interesó la paciente enana no enana, recuerdas…la del cáncer en la enfermedad autoinmune -puso énfasis en la última frase.

-no tenías derecho – insistió, y notó los intensos ojos azules que le miraban con una mirada gélida.

-le dije que… a pesar de todo habías hecho un diagnóstico brillante- suavizó el tono de su voz, y él como por instinto cambió su mirada.

Se sintió incomoda y apartó la vista de él.

_**-7-**_

La mirada de House pareció clavarse en el alma. Ya casi no recordaba los momentos que solía compartir con él. Sintió que de una forma u otra que las sensaciones y sentimientos que ese hombre había despertado en ella seguían allí.

Por eso y como una forma de autodefensa las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca removieron uno de los momentos más dolorosos a su lado.

Simplemente lo dejo salir.

- y le hablé de cómo le diagnosticaste a Mark la porfiria aguda intermitente.- mientras nombraba a Mark Warner supo que no debía haber dicho ese nombre. - Lo siento no debí sacar a Stacy… digo ese tema a colación- corrigió, lo vio meter la mano al bolsillo y sacar el bote naranja y luego poner en su boca dos pastillas

-está bien, no importa. Todo eso fue necesario.- le dio un sorbo a la botella tragándose las vicodinas.

-¿necesario?- preguntó intrigada.- y no deberías hacer eso

-ahhh, no pasa nada… no podría haber vuelto con ella,- tomó aire recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Stacy en su oficina años atrás- Quizás habría funcionado unos meses, pero había demasiado resentimiento entre nosotros, y finalmente habría terminado odiándome por haberla apartado de Mark.- por primera vez en años se sintió con la confianza y la tranquilidad para hablar de eso.

-la amabas House, lo vi en tus ojos.- él levanto los ojos para mirarla, Cameron tomo aire- Y no te imaginas cuan doloroso fue eso. Ver como la mirabas, la forma como discutían. Verte llegar aquella noche y saber que habías estado con ella.- terminó bajando la voz

-la amabas House, lo vi en tus ojos.- él levanto los ojos para mirarla, Cameron tomo aire- Y no te imaginas cuan doloroso fue eso. Ver como la mirabas, la forma como discutían. Verte llegar aquella noche y saber que habías estado con ella.- terminó bajando la voz.

Cameron se levantó de donde estaba para quedarse de pie cerca del minibar. Definitivamente ahora si necesitaba algo más fuerte

-lo siento- dijo bajando los ojos, preguntándose por qué diablos estaba comenzando a sentirse tan vulnerable

-supongo que ya no tiene importancia.- dijo con un tono de resignación.

-tú también me has dolido- no tenía idea de donde había salido eso y vio la expectación en el rostro de ella, tomo aire y continuó- Cuando me besaste- se mordió el labio y continuo al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón- Nunca esperé que fueras a apuñalarme… la dulce Cameron no haría eso. Entendí que todo ese tiempo junto a mí te había afectado. Me sentí orgulloso, no voy a negar eso, pero nunca espere que terminara así.

- ¿y cómo esperabas que terminara?- dijo casi en un susurro, y vio a House acercarse lentamente hasta donde estaba ella.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, después de tanto tiempo se sintió igual que aquella vez que lo besó, su estomago se apretaba y las piernas le fallaban.

-cuando me dispararon…- noto el cambio en la voz de él, suave, pero profunda- Tuve una alucinación- estaba muy cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en el rostro- Estabas allí, siempre estabas allí, cada vez que abría los ojos- la respiración de ella se hizo entrecortada- E imaginé que…, que te acariciaba,… que te deseaba…


End file.
